


All the way down

by KD writes (KDHeart)



Series: Whumptober in theory [1]
Category: The Real Adventures of Jonny Quest
Genre: 1x23 Ice Will Burn, Character Study, Emotional Hurt, Gen, Loss, Minor Character Death, Missing Scene, Shock, Whumptober 2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2019-10-01
Packaged: 2020-11-09 07:27:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20849717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KDHeart/pseuds/KD%20writes
Summary: Whumptober2019 day 1 - shaky handsShe can't even cry, but she has to keep going.





	All the way down

**Author's Note:**

> So this is a thing I'm apparently doing... 1. I decided to go through with WhumpTober this year, 2. I'm probably going to lean more towards hurt/comfort, 3. it's mostly going to be Jonny Quest.

All Jessie wanted was to sit down and cry until the world turned itself right-side-up again. But the cold didn’t allow it. As soon as the moisture gathered, her eyes would freeze shut.

She furiously rubbed them dry on her sleeve and kept moving.

She’d managed to gather a decent pile of rocks. Hopefully, they would be enough.

Bird song echoed eerily around her, as if bouncing off stone walls that closed in on her. This had to be some sort of cavern, but it felt off. The sparse forest around her, for one, couldn’t possibly have grown underground. And yet, here it was.

There was an odd glow in the distance.

She could admire the sights once she found a way to get help. The boys would definitely want to explore with her.

She was certain someone would find her. Her Dad and the Quests wouldn’t give up on her. She just needed to hang on long enough.

But even if help arrived within days, or hours, it would still be too late for Gustavo.

With shaky hands and on wobbly legs, she had pulled him out of the smashed cockpit, hoping and praying that somehow, he was still alive despite his extensive injuries.

Even now, she placed her trembling fingers to the side of his throat, desperately feeling for a pulse.

No such luck.

A strangled whimper escaped her lips and she clenched her jaw in determination.

Her eyes stung.

She had to keep moving. As long as she moved, she wouldn’t freeze. As long as she didn’t freeze, she still had a chance to get out. If she got out, she would survive. If she lived, his death wouldn’t be in vain.

So she set to work.

It was the last thing she could do for him.

She put her gloves back on and started arranging the rocks around him. It wasn’t much of a grave, but it was the best she could do for him. She hoped it was temporary and he would eventually find rest on the surface.

Steadily, Gustavo’s body disappeared under the layers of rock covering it until all that was left was a man-sized mound. By then, her whole body was shaking, her fingers clutched on the last stone.

Shock, or cold, it didn’t really matter.

It was probably both.

Her eyes stung. Ice was clinging to her lashes.

She carefully placed the last stone over where his head rested and pressed her dirty, gloved hands over her eyes.


End file.
